Base station coordinated transmission refers to multiple base stations in separated geographic locations coordinately participating in data transmission for one terminal, or jointly receiving data from one terminal. The multiple base stations participating in the coordination are generally base stations of different cells. According to the base station coordination technology, a user device on a cell's edge is served by several base stations on a same frequency, and the several base stations serve the user device at the same time, so as to improve coverage for the edge user device. By using base station coordination, interference between the cells can be reduced, and, primarily, spectral efficiency of a cell edge user device can be improved.
In a current implementation solution of the base station coordination, an amount of information exchanged between network nodes is relatively large. As a result, data transmission is relatively complex in a coordination process, the impact on a backhaul system in a network is significant, and network transmission is inefficient.